American Gothic: Rebirth
"Rebirth" is the eighth episode of the supernatural drama series American Gothic and the eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by James Frawley with a script written by Victor Bumbalo. It first aired on CBS on Friday, January 3rd, 1996 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, Merlyn Temple steals the soul of an unborn baby so that she can experience life again. However, doing so threatens the baby's life and younger brother Caleb has to convince her to return it. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on disc three of the American Gothic: The Complete Series DVD collection. The collection was released by Universal Studios on October 25th, 2005. Bonus features include deleted scenes from select episodes as well as extended scenes. * Production code number: 610. * "Rebirth" is the first episode of American Gothic to air in 1996. * This is the first episode of American Gothic directed by James Frawley. He directs two episodes of the series in total. He also directs episode 1x19, "Triangle". James Frawley is also known for directing four episodes of Ghost Whisperer. * This is the second episode of American Gothic written by Victor Bumbalo. He writes three episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote "Meet the Beetles". His next episode is "Dr. Death Takes a Holiday". * This is the only episode of American Gothic actor Chris Blackwelder appears in. * Fans of the sitcom series That '70s Show may recognize actor Danny Masterson. He played the role of Steven Hyde. Masterson also played Doctor Alex Connors in the "Vanguard" episode of The Dead Zone, which was based on a novel by author Stephen King. This is Masterson's first work in the horror genre. He also played a vampire character named Nightshade in Dracula 2000. * Actress Amy Steel is best known to horror fans for her portrayal of "Final Girl" Ginny Field in the 1981 slasher movie Friday the 13th Part 2. * Actress Sara Wood is credited as Sara Lynn Moore in this episode. This is her second appearance on the series in the role of Carol Russell. She previously appeared in "Strong Arm of the Law". Her next appearance is in "Potato Boy". * Actress Deborah Winstead, who plays a nurse, is credited as Deborah K. Winstead in this episode. This is her only appearance on the series and her only work in the horror genre. * This is actress Lanelle Markgraf's only appearance on the series and her only work in the horror genre. * This is actress Kelly Mizell's only appearance on the series and her only work in the horror genre. Quotes * Merlyn Temple: You don't understand me either Lucas. I mean people thought I was stupid cause of the way I acted, but I wasn't. I just saw too much. * Lucas Buck: I know. * Merlyn Temple: And I know what you're trying to do now. You want me to choose to live. * Lucas Buck: There's nothing wrong with that. * Merlyn Temple: Except the baby dies! And then I commit the ultimate sin. And Caleb turns against me? And then you finally won. Well I'm not going to let that happen. .... * Merlyn Temple: So, what did you do to him? * Lucas Buck: Who, Ray? I left him down by your grave. Crying like a baby. * Merlyn Temple: Go ahead, come on. It's your big chance... murder me again, Lucas. Such tenderness... a mercy killing. Isn't that what you told your deputy? * Lucas Buck: You'd had a miserable life. * Merlyn Temple: Oh, I know I did. But I'm not going to let you ruin that for me again. * Lucas Buck: You don't understand me Merli-ann, I'm not going to hurt you. I want you to live. You deserve it. This could be the first day of the rest of your life. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:1996 television episodes